Computer networks, such as the Internet, enable transmission and reception of a vast array of information. In recent years, for example, some commercial retail stores have attempted to make product information available to customers over the Internet. It is becoming increasingly popular for information providers to provide mechanisms by which consumers can compare such product information across multiple manufacturers and retailers. For simplicity, manufacturers, retailers, and others that sell products to customers are interchangeably referred to herein as “merchants.” For example, Internet search/shopping sites allow customers to compare pricing information for products across multiple merchants.
Typically, such comparisons are based on information provided in data feeds from the merchants to the information providers. This data should be of good quality to be useful. In particular, product identifiers should be correct so that products can be correctly identified across merchants. For example, the product identifiers can include global trade item numbers (“GTINs”), such as international standard book numbers (“ISBNs”), universal product codes (“UPC codes”), and European article numbers (“EANs”), brand name and model number combinations, and other standardized identifiers. These identifiers are commonly referred to as “strong identifiers.” Generally, strong identifiers uniquely identify their corresponding products.
Often, merchant data includes missing or erroneous strong identifiers. For example, some merchants provide random numbers or stock keeping units (“SKUs”) in place of correct UPC codes and EANs. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an alternative mechanism for aggregating product information, which does not rely exclusively on strong identifier information provided by merchants.